Pokemon Platinum the Newer Version
by Knight Gallade
Summary: This is my version of Pokemon Platinum!Lucas,Barry,Dawn and Shara will fight for their lives,friendships,and for their Pokemon!Friendship,Love,and Betrayal!Can they truly fight together?Even when the past between Lucas and Dawn is discovered? Who is Shara?Why,Lucas?Will their friendships end,or will this make the friendships grow into something more? I don't own Pokemon. (HAITUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hello readers, this is my first story, so please be considerate during any reviews. This is a Pokémon Platinum story as a base, but I change the story quite a bit.**

Chapter 1-The Past Comes Back

Twinleaf Town was a peaceful town. It had a small population, but it somehow stayed lively. One day, a very lively 16 year-old girl named Dawn was watching the television.

"Watch us next week! Same time, same channel!"

It was about a professor in a town close to them; it started with a "S", and had "gem" at the end. She didn't truly care. Every time she heard about a professor, she remembered the ba-

'no don't swear. 'Mean' person' she thought.

Then someone entered her room. He was a blond boy named Barry, also 16, almost 17, and was very, how do you say it? Caffeine for blood.

"Did you see that show? Of course you did" he said before he let her a chance to respond.

"I got an amazing idea!"

"The last time I listened to your idea, we-"

"DON'T REMIND ME" he interrupted.

"But anyways, my idea is that since that professor is famous in Sinnoh, he must have many Pokémon! So maybe he might give us one!"

"You know how I feel about professors, but-

"You have to get over that!" Barry interrupted; He also knew why she hated professors, but felt it was stupid to give up getting a Pokémon just because of that!

"But" Dawn continued. "It is a very good idea."

"Really?! So let's go" and with that, he left.

After telling and getting approved by her mom, having to go fetch Barry at his house, they were finally at Route 101, to the North of Twinleaf Town.

"Wait Barry" Dawn said.

"What?" Barry said.

"To get to the professor, we need to pass this grass, where Pokémon live, and we have no Pokémon for protection!"

"So? If we run fast enough, then the Pokémon can't get us."

Barry didn't wait and was about to run when the pair heard,

"STOP!"

They looked behind, and they saw..

"Professor Rowan!" the pair exclaimed.

"What were you doing?" The professor asked.

After the explanation, the professor, to their surprise, said,

"Okay, I will give you Pokémon."

"Really" Barry still screamed.

"Yes, but the Pokémon are in my suitcase, but I lost it next to the lake, so my assistant is looking for it for me."

"What's his name?" Dawn said scared.

"You don't think that-" Barry started.

"Lucas" Professor Rowan said.

Then, my world turned upside down, I heard a boy say,

"Yes professor? You called? Oh, who are you?"

Lucas didn't recognize Dawn, both she and Barry noticed that, so Barry tried to get out of the situation. "Oh, I'm Barry, and this is Dayne." Barry said.

Dawn was angry because Barry used the name one of her friends uses for her, but she was happy that it was another name that was like Dawn, but was still close to Dawn.

"Dayne, why does that name sound so familiar?" Lucas asked himself out loud.

Dawn and Barry were both desperate to get out of this situation.

"They are people I will give the Pokémon in the suitcase to," the professor said, interrupting their thoughts.

"But these Pokémon are hard to replace, are you sure we should just give them away!"

"Hump. We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that we should explore together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here. Do these people not deserve a Pokémon, but you do?"

"No, professor, I'm sorry." He apologized to the pair.

"It's okay, and Da-uh DAYNE, you can pick first. I am almost a grown-up, so I need to show some class!" Barry said.

"Oh are you two going out?" Lucas guessed.

"WHAT, HECK NO!" they both said.

"Oh, sorry." Lucas apologized.

"Okay, so Dayne, which do you want?" The professor asked, and released 3 Pokémon. "There is the tiny leaf Pokémon, Turtwig, a grass type, the chimp Pokémon, Chimchar, a fire type, and the penguin Pokémon, Piplup, a water type." The professor explained.

"Well Turtwig looks cute, so I pick him." Dawn told the professor, who gave her it's poke ball.

"So I'll pick Chimchar" Barry explained, and the professor did the same he did for Dawn.

"Barry, did you pick after me because you wanted the advantage?" Dawn guessed.

"What no, but I have an idea. Let's have a battle, and since none of our Pokémon have a fire, water or grass attack move, I don't have the advantage," explained Barry.

"True so you are on!"

"Okay, Lucas, can you stay and help them with a battle, while I go to the lab?" asked Professor Rowan.

"Sure"

"Oh and kids, if you need anything, go to my lab in Sandgem Town. I'll be there. See you there." Prof. Rowan said before leaving.

"Yes and thank you!" yelled the pair.

The pair looked at Lucas, who was waiting until Rowan left before surprising them,  
"Hello again, Dawn."

**I bet most of you can guess what is going on, but just in case, PLOT TWIST! Expect a lot more plot twists to come, because I like making plot twists, also, there will be plot twists in the plot twists! Yes that is possible, and I can do even more. And no, this is a minor plot twist, like a "meh, saw it coming" plot twists. I will have "What the **** that can't be! That is BS" type of plot twists.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: For those of you that already read my story(even though I uploaded it a few days ago), last chapter might not have been that amazing, but first of all: I'm sure many of you have read a story or played a game and make a story of your own, but try to put it down on paper. Second of all, I hate working on something for a long time when I need creativity. Usually, I can still do it, but it is complicated. Also, I am going to have the rest of the author's notes be spoken by characters in the story. Also, the cover is not permanent. Please PM me or put it in your review if you have a better idea. Let's get this story started!**

Chapter 2: The Lecture

Dawn and Barry were both surprised.

"W-what ar-are you tal-talking about" Barry stuttered. He was desperate to help his friend. "Her name is-"

"If that was true," he interrupted. "Then why did you stutter when you talked just now, when you said her name before and why is she speechless? Anyways, it's my job to teach you guys, and then we can just stay away from each other."

Then, without waiting for a response, he released a big blue creature that looked very strong.

"His name is Empoleon; he is a water/steel type, and the final evolution of Piplup." Lucas explained. "In a battle, there are 2 different types of attacks. Either there are fighting attacks, which deal damage in HP. This is the majority, and there are many different attacks, but Chimchar has Scratch, and Turtwig has Tackle." Lucas was explaining quickly, but Barry and Dawn both listened well. "The basics of a Pokémon battle is-"

"We already know the basics!" Barry interrupted.

"Okay, what part do you guys need help on?" Lucas asked nicely.

"Actually, we would like to know more about the 'type of attacks' thing you were talking about," Dawn asked, but was obviously still nervous.

"Okay," Lucas started again. "The other type is stat attacks, which vary from changing the weather, to changing how powerful another Pokémon is. Before you ask what I mean is this; Chimchar has Leer, which lowers the other Pokémon's defense. So, that means that the lower the defense, the more his Scratch attack will do. Turtwig has Withdraw, which raises its defense. No matter how strong the other Pokémon is, if you have a good defense, then attacks will hurt less and less. Many people forget about these attacks because they don't do damage, but, and correct me if I'm wrong, you want to win the Pokémon League, then you need to have at least 1 of these. Also to take into consideration are the attacks that give a status effect, and I presume you know about what those are and do?" he asked, finishing his lecture.

They nodded, but Barry asked, "So to win a battle, you need to balance stats, status effects, HP, amount of Pokémon's still have, what your other Pokémons in case they can do better, PPs, the type matches, attacks, and the same thing for your enemy?"

"Wow that was well put, but yes. The first few battles are gonna be pretty easy to understand, but once you get to a six-on-six Pokémon battle that is professional, you'll see how hard it is. Of course, all the battles up to that will be good training, so once you get to that, it would seem easy. I have a question. You both have amazing determination-I can see it in your eyes- but are you sure you are determined enough to become a fully pledged Pokémon trainer?" Lucas asked, like a wise old man.

"Yes!" Dawn and Barry said in unison. "Thanks for the help."

Dawn then stepped up, "Also, let's put our past behind us and become rivals?" Dawn asked.

"The first part seems perfect," Lucas stated. "But we can't be rivals."

"Why," Dawn and Barry asked in unison.

"Because I am already too strong for you to even hurt any of my Pokémon."

"Oh, okay. Bye." Dawn and Barry both said.

"See ya," Lucas yelled as he ran the direction the professor left.

"So, Dawn. I have been waiting so long to do this, but now that we have Pokémons, we can do it. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." Barry screamed this out, so a lot of Starlies were seen flying away.

"I accept," was Dawn's response.

Both trainers released their Pokémon. There was Chimchar and Turtwig.

"Chimchar, use Leer," Barry ordered.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" Dawn ordered as well.

"Since we both used a move that did each other's opposite, they were cancelled out," Barry explained.

"Chimchar use Scratch" Barry yelled. The Turtwig was hit, but it didn't hurt him much.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" Dawn ordered as the Turtwig raised its defense. Since Turtwig seemed to rely on defense, she though it would be her best way to win.

"Chimchar, use Leer"

"Turtwig use Tackle." Turtwig ran towards Chimchar while his defense was being lowered, and hit Chimchar enough to push him back.

"What the… That one hurt, you!" Barry yelled. "Use Leer again"

"Tackle again!" Same thing happened.

"No, we can keep going! Don't give up!" Barry encouraged Chimchar. "Use Scratch!"

"Use Withdraw" Dawn yelled to try and make sure the damage would be minimal. Fortunately for her, it did.

"Use Leer to re-lower that defense, Chimchar."

Turtwig, use Tackle!" Chimchar was now really hurt, while Turtwig looked fine.

"Seems you have a talent for this," Barry said.

"Yep, but that lecture really helped," Dawn explained.

"My turn, Chimchar, use Leer, and brace yourself for the next attack."

"Turtwig, end it with Tackle!"

That ended it, Chimchar was down.

"NO! What are you saying?! We ended up losing?!" Barry yelled as he returned his Pokémon.

Dawn yelled excitedly as she returned her Pokémon, "Barry, not only did I beat you, but Turtwig leveled up."

"Well, I lost fair and square, so here is $50 as reward." Barry handed her the money, and she took it with a thanks.

"Whew! Let's go home. I'm beat after that battle. My Pokémon need rest, too. See ya, Dawn, and with that, the two went home, without knowing that a dark figure was watching.

"Seems she's good, but if she improves, she might hinder with our plans."

And with that, he disappeared.

**Well, there was some foreshadowing, but that character might not be who you think. Anyway, sorry for being late, I needed to redo this completely because I lost the original.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello and welcome to Pokémon Platinum the Newer Version.**

**Barry: *sigh* Great**

**Dawn: You can say that again.**

**Barry: Okay, *sigh* great.**

**Lucas: I'm pretty sure she didn't mean literally saying it again.**

**Me: Come on it's just a story.**

**Lucas: A story where you make me sound like a bad guy.**

**Dawn: A story where you chose which boy I should be with.**

**Barry: And a story where we have to wait up to a week for you to upload. Seriously, if you don't upload more-**

**Lucas: If you say you will fine someone, I will be truly a bad guy, because I would have been arrested for murder.**

**Barry: Uh, I will…find someone to help you…**

**Lucas: Good**

**Yeah I didn't want my best friend to die.**

**Barry: And I'll fine you!**

**Lucas: *pulls out a bloody knife* that's it!**

**Me: Quick Dawn, disclaimer quick!**

**Dawn: Oh, okay! We don't own anything Pokémon except what was bought in a store!**

**Barry: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Dawn watches as he mom finishes her cooking, and sits down on the sofa in front of the T.V.

"What's the matter," Dawn's mom asks.

Dawn explains what happened. "Wow, that's what happened to you? You and Barry are both lucky to have met the professor. I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't have… I wouldn't like to think what wild Pokémon might have done to you."

"Mom, it's okay," Dawn interrupted.

"But still, go see the professor, and thank him. A Pokémon is a big gift. Remember.."

"I GET IT MOM!" Dawn was annoyed.

"As I was saying," Dawn's mom continued. "Remember that his lab is in Sandgem Town, the town you were originally going to, right? Now that you have a Pokémon, you should be able to walk their without a problem. Oh wait, don't ruin those shoes, here are some tennis shoes."

"Great now I can run without the worry that my shoes will get ruined."

"There, now going to Sandgem Town will be your little adventure, and now, you can get further, faster."

After leaving and going out of town, Dawn saw Barry.

"Too slow, god Dawn, get with the program, I'm sick of waiting." Barry screamed.

"Why were you waiting for me anyways?" Dawn retorted.

"You know, I was wondering how to make it up to the professor," Barry asked.

"So have I," Dawn asked wondering.

"Well I have an idea. So you see, I've heard rumors that there is a legendary Pokémon in Lake Verity. So let's go catch it and give it as a thank you gift to the professor!"

"That's a good idea, let's go!"

So they went to the lake and heard 2 people speaking.

"…the flowing time...the expanding space…I will make it all mine one day…Cyrus is the name…remember it. Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed…" This voice talked like it had no emotion; it's hard to explain, but no soul.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking. There's no way you can obtain it, so give up." This voice was familiar, almost as if her mind was telling her to hate that voice.

"But being serious, I am asking you to think about it. Join our team, and we shall change the world."

"I shall never follow you." She kept have the feeling that she should hate the voice, but hated even more not being able to see them without being caught. Thank god Barry thought the same thing.

"I never said follow. Be my right-hand man. You already know how to be one, and you are really smart, which could be useful for our cause."

"Your cause, not mine." Dawn was angry that she still couldn't remember the voice.

"You know that I need Dialga for my cause, and Dialga is the master of time. You could use him to get her back."

"First thing, if I helped you, by the time we would get Dialga, you would have succeeded, and then everything would be over."

Wait did they mean someone who died?' Dawn wondered and whispered it to Barry.

"Probably, let's keep listening," was Barry's reply.

"I have no problem bringing all of Team Galactic and their loved ones, since they helped me with this cause, so I would have no problem with her."

"Second of all, do you think she would be happy, know I would have helped a plan like yours for a selfish desire."

"She wouldn't have to know."

"I would never be able to look at her knowing I helped your plan for just her."

"Oh really?"

"Wow, this guy is talking some crazy talk, bringing someone back to life and all," Barry whispered, and Dawn just nodded in response.

"Even if I could, how could I trust you?"

"Hey Barry, I feel like I know that voice, do you?" Dawn gave up trying to guess as she asked Barry.

"I feel like I know it too, but I can't remember, let's keep listening." Barry said as he shrugged.

"You trusted me before."

"Yes, and gave me more reason not to trust you."

"Hey, that was 1 misunderstanding. Well I know that I can't get through to you directly, so I'll give you some time to think about it. Good-bye." The man who said his name was Cyrus left, and Dawn and Barry almost got seen as he left, but got behind a tree just in time.

"Hey I have an idea, let's see who the other guy was." Barry and his ideas.

"Sure, let's go," was Dawn's response.

They all run towards the lake but see no one.

"He must have left by flying on a Pokémon," Dawn explained her theory.

"Hey, I just realized it, we don't have any ball!" Barry was rewarded a slap for his explanation. "No that kind of balls, Pokéballs, you know, P-o-k-accent-e-balls."

"Oh sorry, well, let's ask the professor."

Barry agreed to this plan, and the 2 left for Sandgem Town.

**Author's Note:**

**Who was that guy? Maybe we'll never know. But since it took almost a whole chapter, you can probably expect him to come later. I have a question. Would you like to hear the Pokémon's point of you? Like,**

"_**You need more confidence," Empoleon said.**_

**Tell me in a P.M. or a review. See ya next time!**


	4. Writer Block(This will be replaced soon)

Sorry about the wait, I am having an extreme writer's block. I know a few of you are waiting for the next chapter, but it might take some time. SCHOOL SUCKS! Well anyways, to make it up for you, I am making another series called, "Dex Holder Adventure", which is technically a lot of one-shots put together. But in the end, it will all connect so easily. About 40 or so stories, might do more. Also, I put up a poll for what eeveelution should be in my platinum story, so check it out. It will soon change because a certain guest (If it is you, thanks for the idea, and if you have an account, please help me more, I need all the help I can get) told me an idea to implant a new villain. I am not sure about the name, and that will be what the vote will be about. The eevee vote will stay up until April 12th, and then I will put up the new poll about villains. I will need fast votes because the villain will come soon in the story. So now that I am finish about the Platinum story, to "Dex Holder Adventure". I will use the Pokémon Adventures Manga, it is up on mangahere . com(ignore the spaces, fanfiction does like to put up website URL's), just look it up. They will have the same names as the manga. I will also have the Black and White 2 character, but they will be called like the Japanese version, Rakutsu and Faitsu, because the English Bla-Two, and Whi-Two, is just stupid. Also, the X and Y characters are called X and Y in the manga, so that's what I will call them. **MY STORY WILL NOT TELL THEIR BACKROUND, YOU WANT TO LEARN IT, READ THE MANGA. **Also, you can go to serebii . net(ignore the spaces again), enter the site, look to the left and scroll down until you reach the 'manga' section, and you can get summaries of chapter, detailed BIO's of all characters up to Black and White, and more! The first story will be up by 4/6/14, so it will be soon!

Until then,

Alex Frenchie out! :P


End file.
